fruits' mew mew
by ella-era
Summary: Ichigo and her friends end up in another dimension. Kyo's dimension. are the two cats going to get along?
1. Chapter 1

TOKYO MEW MEW

VISIT FRUITS BASKET

**I DO NOT OWN TOKYO MEW MEW AND I ABSOLUSTLY DO NOT OWN FRUITS BASKET.**

Kyo had a really long day of practice in the woods. And on his was home (walking through the forest) he stops for a seconds to look at the bright blue sky. He then notices a girl on top of a tree. **n/a: he has good eyes**.

Wondering what the hell this girl is doing on top of a tree. "sleeping?" he thought to himself…or maybe… "dead?". He shouted, "hey you! The girl on top of the tree!". The red-headed girl opens her eyees with her face facing the ground and Kyo (she was sleeping on a bench on her stomach). Looking at his shocked face, she loses balance and is about to fall. When Kyo reaches his arms to catch her, she does this smooth gymnastic landing before he can catch her.

"w..wh..what the.." his shocked expression after seeing a girl land safely from a height of at least 30 feet.

Ichigo didn't now how to explain. What should she say "oh, I have cat genes that can make me run fast and jump off buildings without getting a scratch"?

"oh..umm.. I am in the gymnastics club, was it a good landing?" saying hesitantly.

Kyo wasn't sure how to react. Can all gymnastic people do this?

"ye..yeah" still looking at her with his eyes still wide open.

"tehehe, thanks"

After gaining some of his senses back he asked: "what are you doing in this forest? This land belongs to a family named Sohma. They own this entire place".

Ichigo: "eeeeehhh~?, really? This entire land?"

"That's what I said"

"Wow, are they that rich?"

"yeah" saying that while facing the forest then he turns to her. "who are you by the way?". She looked like a middle schooler. She was wearing her gray uniform with four red ribbons. On as part of her sailor uniform, on tied around her neck connected to a bell, and the other two tied on her hair for her pigtails.

"my name is Ichigo, I'm 14, and I love strawberries, ice-cream and Aoyama-kun!" after she realizes saying her boyfriends name she covers her mouth and blushes. She then looks up and asks "well, what about you? What's your name?"

"huh?" looks at her "My name is Kyo. Now that you know, you should get out of here, this place has nothing interesting, so you should _" suddenly the girl collapses and falls at kyo holding her "whaat? Hey are you ok?" while panicking he realized …"WAIT!, WHY DIDN'T I CHANGE INTO A CAT?"


	2. Chapter 2

**At the Sohma House**

**I do not own Tokyo mew mew, and I absolutely do not own Fruits Basket.**

Ichigo opens her eyes and notices that she's sleeping on a bed in a room that looked like a girl's room. She's scratched her head trying to remember what happened to her. Then she remembers the orange haired Kyo telling her to leave this place. She then hears the sound of people talking. She peeks out of the room, goes down stairs, then hears Aoyama's voice "excuse me, may I go check on her?" as he is about to slide the door he sees Ichigo standing their, looking confused.

Aoyama: "How are you feeling? Are you Ok? Do you feel any pain?"

Ichigo: "A..Aoyama-kun? Y..yes, I'm fine"

She looks at the room and notices that all her friends (Mint, lettuce, Pudding, Zakuro, and even Shirogane). It seemed like the entire situation of aliens wanting to take over earth has been explained to Shigure, Yuki and Kyo, because they have seen a battle between them and the aliens and they had no choice but explain.

Tohru asked Ichigo: "why don't you take a seat please?"

"Ok" nodded Ichigo

Kyo kept staring at Ichigo wondering why he didn't turn into a cat.

Ichigo: "W..what?"

"Nothing" still looking suspiciously.

"Oh, yea, we know about your zodiac story" said Shirogane "and you are wondering how were able to carry Ichigo all the way here without transforming into a cat"

"HOW DO YOU KNOW ABOUT THIS?" kyo yelled

"Don't underestimate our sources ^^" said pudding

"You see, the mew mew's are girls who had their human DNA injected with animal genes. Mint, for example, is infused with the genes of Ultramarine Lorikeet, Zakuro is infused with the DNA of a Grey Wolf"

"hmmm..intersting" said shigure looking at Zakuro. Zakuro give him the -stay away or I'll kill you- aura.

"And as for Ichigo.. she's a_" BOOM a sound so loud it shook the entire house.

IT WAS KISH AND HIS CHIMERA ANIMALS!


	3. Chapter 3

**A battle**

**I do not own Tokyo mew mew, and I absolutely do not own Fruits Basket.**

Everybody ran outside to see what it was, it was kish.

Ichigo: "you, WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE? Couldn't take over our world so you're trying to take over another dimension of our world?"

Shirogane: "seriously, haven't you had enough, when are you going to stop this whole 'take over the world' plan of yours? Just get over it already."

Kish: "oh, I'm here to do that, but I'm also here to play with my little kitty here."

Ichigo: "Wha? What the hell do you want from me?"

"You sure you don't want to come with me?"

"No, just leave us alone."

"Aww and here I was trying to be a nice person and not take you by force."

As Ichigo kept staring at him, and Kish getting closer to her, Aoyama furiously tries to attack him, but Kish backs away and the chimera animals attack. While everybody transforms and attacks, Kish takes this opportunity to snatch away a kiss from Ichigo who hasn't transformed yet. And so, she transfoms into a cat! The shock on Kyo's face was priceless.

Itchigo gets so mad and scratches Kish's face. He gets angry and leaves taking the chimera animals that survived with him.

Ichigo turns around in her cat's form to see the expressions of Tohru's and Kyo's.

"Ah, so that's what you are!" exclaimed Shigure.

Yuki asked, "so you transform when you get kissed, not hugged?"

"meow."

They couldn't understand what Ichigo was saying because she was still in her cat form."

"She said yes", Kyo translated.

"And how does she go back to normal?" Yuki wondered.

Aoyama picks up Ichigo the cat and kisses her. She transforms back.

"Oh I see now"

"Her clothes are still on" Shigure said in a disappointed tone.

Kyo and Yuki sigh.


	4. Chapter 4

**The meeting with Akito**

**To my fans, thank you so much for your reviews. To think that somebody out there is reading my story made me so happy. Because of what you guys wrote in your reviews it made me want to write more. Thank you everybody. Thank you so much.**

**I do not own Tokyo mew mew, and I absolutely do not own Fruits Basket.**

Everybody heads back to Shigure's house except for Kyo who went with Tohru to get groceries for dinner. Ichigo had a expression on her face that showed she wanted to ask something.

Yuki: "something wrong?"

Ichigo: "I was wondering, how does the Sohma God think if Kyo the cat?"

Yuki: "….."

Ichigo: "I'm sorry to have asked such a question, please, forget about it"

Yuki: "I don't think I have the right to talk about it… That stupid cat, he's not the only one who's suffering from this curse and this Kami."

Everyone was quite, to break the silence Shigure started whining: "noooo I'm hungryyyyyyy where is tohruuuuuuu she still hasen't come back yeeeeet~~ ….I wander what she's cooking f.o.r. u.s " 

After dinner, kyo goes to sit on the rooftop. Ichigo easily climbs there too. 

Kyo looks at her then looks at the starry sky and asks: "do you like what you are now?"

Ichigo confused "eh?" 

Kyo: "have you ever regretted being a cat? Aren't you sick of all the fighting? Don't you just wanna live a normal life?"

Ichigo: "I Love Being A Cat!"

Suprized Kyo looks at her.

"I love who I am. I might sometimes try to imagine what is feels like to be a normal person, but then I realize that without having all what happened to me happen to me, I would never have been able to meet all my friends. I would never have been able to save people."

Kyo "…so you like everything about your life"

"There are something that make me feel uneasy. For example, having the people closest to me in danger. I always worry about them, but I know they'll be fine. I trust in their abilities to protect themselves, and most importantly I trust my own abilities myself, because they believe that I'll be there for them whenever they need my support" 

Kyo: "I wish I knew how to live like that"

Ichigo: "You can. As soon as you trust in yourself you'll know how to live" 

Kyo then smiles: "thank you"

The next day, Ichigo goes to Shigure and tells him she wants to ask him a favor. Shigure realized what she wanted.

"I can pretty much know what you want. Are you sure about this?"

"I know it's none of my business, but I'm too curious. I wanna know what that kami of yours is like" 

Shigure takes his hand out of his yukata's sleeve and scratches his head: "Okay, you're the one who asked for it" 

Ichigo with eyes on fire "I know"

After reaching the gates of the Sohma's main house, from far away, they see a black-haired person standing at the inner entrance of the house. Guess who it is?


	5. Chapter 5

**A nice End for the beginning of Happiness **

**Thank you guys sooooo much for your support. I was so happy to read all the comments you wrote. This will be the last chapter. I hope you like it. I'd be really happy if you me feedback on what you guys think. Love you all (^O^)/**

**I do not own Tokyo mew mew, and I absolutely do not own Fruits Basket.**

Ichigo looks at up at shigure. Shigure looks down at Ichigo and tells her: "That's him"

Ichigo turns to look at Akito and gets closer. Akito with an expressionless face looks at her and doesn't say a word. .

"You're Akito –san?" asks Ichigo.

Akito: "And you are?"

Ichigo: "My name is Ichigo"

"And may I help you?" asks Akito with a cold tone.

Ichigo: "I have a question for you." Akito still with an expressionless look.

"Are you strong Akito-san? Why does everybody in the Sohma family listens to you?"

Akito: "And what do _you _have to do with this?"

Ichigo: "…nothing much, I'm just the type of person that can never leave her friends in trouble."

Akito: "Friends?"

Ichigo: "Yes, friends"

Akito: "And who is that friend you're trying to help?"

Ichigo: "Kyo-kun"

Akito: "Kyo? _That's _the friend you want to protect? That pathetic cat? That monster?"

He starts laughing like a maniac. He looks up and WHACK, a punch from Ichigo hits his cheek. From behind Kyo, Yuki and the others run towards them. They saw what happened from afar.

Ichigo: "HOW...HOW DARE YOU CALL SOMEONE A MONSTER!

Koreno approaches Ichigo but Akito stops him by extending his arm.

"Do you know who I am? Do you know why everybody listens to me? It's because I'm God. Everybody fears me! Everybody listens to me! Nobody dears to oppose me!" Akito shouts out loud with a sarcastic face extending both his arms. "All of them, they're all MINE. MY puppets." He then starts laughing. Everyone starts to have this look of despair on their faces.

"So"

Akito: "What?" Looks at Ichigo.

Ichigo: "So what if you're the head of this household. If everybody leaves, what can _you_do about it?" Everybody looks at her.

Aktio with a crazy look on his face: "hehe what are you talking about? They can't leave me….They can't! They can't oppose me!"

Ichigo: "And how can you stop them?"

Akito: "I'll destroy whoever dares to leave me!"

Ichigo: "So you're afraid of being left alone. Is that it?"

"What are you talking about?" Akito's expressions changes to fear.

Aoyama and Ichigo's friends look at Ichigo with a surprised look thinking 'since when did Ichigo become this frighteningly serious? Is that our Ichigo?"

Ichigo: "Why are you trying your hardest to make everyone fear you?" Akito doesn't reply but clenches his teeth. "I can assure you, this situation is not going to last long." Ichigo continues: "One day they're going to be freed from you, I'm sure of it. Do you want to end up being alone?"

Akito: "And what does a person like you think I should do. Huh?"

Ichigo: "Change.. and try your best to be loved not feared. As cliché as it might sound, it's true."

Kyo and Aoyama pat Ichigo. Akito watches them as they all leave and go back to Shigure's house.

Back at the house. They all sit in the living room.

Zakuro: "What now?"

Shirogane: "We haven't finished out mission yet. And I'm sure Kish is still here. We don't know what he's planning."

Shigure: "Looks like you guys are going to have to stay with us for a little longer."

Pudding: "yayyy~" she starts jumping around they accidentally kicks Kyo on the head. Kyo holds pudding upside-down hold a leg. She starts shouting: "let me go let me goooo".

Yuki: "I know who she's gonna get along with."

Tohru: "*chuckles* she'll get along with momiji, I'm sure of it." Everybody starts laughing while Kyo is still yelling. Ichigo is smiling thinking 'everything is gonna be fine. I'm sure of it.'


End file.
